


Top Coat

by Rhanon_Brodie (Glass_Jacket)



Series: Kodachrome [4]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Fluff, M/M, Pedicures, Slight Foot Fetish, Tumblr Prompt, alex and jamie are married, and they have their daughter violet, sort of, well almost coitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Jacket/pseuds/Rhanon_Brodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rising from an anonymous ask on tumblr, or more of a statement: 'Alex has very feminine feet.' Then i got talking to Stanzie and since we're both trash, this happened.  Really, I don't even know what I'm doing with my life anymore. But I figured we could all use a little bit of sweetness after DTI.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Top Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Rising from an anonymous ask on tumblr, or more of a statement: 'Alex has very feminine feet.' Then i got talking to Stanzie and since we're both trash, this happened. Really, I don't even know what I'm doing with my life anymore. But I figured we could all use a little bit of sweetness after DTI.

“My lit’l blossom loves ‘er…” Alex pauses and reads the label of the jar, one hand brandishing a spoonful of mashed, bright orange, “carrots,” Alex finishes with a wrinkle of his nose.

Violet Turner-Cook, however, is having nothing of her Da’s fussiness, and she waves her chubby fists and squeals as the spoon comes close, but not close enough so she can grab it and shove it into her mouth.

Jamie glances up from where he’s doing the dishes and smiles at Alex’s gravelly giggle as he gives into Violet’s demands, and spoons another mouthful of mashed carrots into her mouth. She hums and swallows quickly, blinking dark eyes at Alex, and then reaches out to try and snatch the jar from Alex’s hand.

“Oi, lovey, c’mon, don’t be greedy,” Alex chuckles, scooping another spoonful up and sailing it to Violet’s mouth. “She’s got your appetite,” Alex calls back, glancing to where his husband is watching, dishes in the sink forgotten. Jamie’s gaze is soft, and it makes Alex warm in his limbs, and his chest. He feels his cheeks get hot. “Wot?” he asks softly, shushing Violet with more carrots.

“Seems she can’t resist her Da,” Jamie murmurs, setting aside the pot he’s scrubbed clean and reaching for the dishtowel. “Definitely gets that from me.”

“Flirt,” Alex growls, grinning as he does so. The sides of the spoon scrape against the jar and he looks back to Violet with a playfully surprised expression. He gasps. “Darling! It’s all gone! The carrots! You’ve decimated them, my love, whatever shall we do?”

For a moment, Violet looks about to cry, and then Alex hands off the small rubberized spoon for her to nibble and gnaw on while he disposes of the small glass jar. Finding a soft washcloth in the drawer, he hands it to Jamie, who passes it under the faucet, wetting it with warm water. Instead of handing it back to Alex, Jamie nudges him aside, and approaches Violet.

“I’ve got this,” he grins, eyeing his daughter’s orange-stained mouth and cheeks and fingers. “Go on an’ do your thing, yeah? Violet an’ I are gonna finish in here, and then we’re gonna have a shower - does that sound good, sweet pea?” He looks to Violet and hands her the cloth, which she snares and waves about before chewing, and doing a fair job of cleaning her hands and face herself.

Alex presses a kiss to Jamie’s cheek, and then drops another onto Violet’s dark curls, before he grabs his wine glass and heads towards his study. He’s got a few more papers to grade, and since he knows how long Jamie and Violet can take in the shower, goofing off and getting clean, he’s in the mood to get them out of the way so that he can spend the rest of the evening watching bad television as he’s curled up against Jamie’s side. “Don’t use all the hot water,” he calls back.

“Won’t,” Jamie replies, unbuckling Violet from her high chair and lifting her up to sit against his hip. He gives the kitchen one more glance about and then turns out the light, and carries Violet upstairs to begin her bedtime routine.

+

There was a lot more for Alex to review than he first estimated. Sighing, he glances at the clock, and listens as the shower continues to run in the upstairs bathroom. They’ve only been in there ten minutes, but Alex is feeling the effects of his third glass of wine, the full roast meal he’d put together throughout the day while taking care of Violet, and the promise of falling asleep next to Jamie. He’s not due to have papers back in students’ hands until the end of the week, so he sets the one in his hand back onto the pile and stands from the chair he’s seated in. He leaves the office, doesn’t look back, and wanders back through the house to the kitchen. Here he pauses to make up a small bottle for Violet, and then he heads to the stairs to seek out his little family.

Judging from the occasional babble and squeal coming from the end of the hall, Alex determines that Jamie’s decided on the big walk-in shower in their ensuite, as opposed to the main bathroom opposite Violet’s room. Humming absently, Alex enters his and Jamie’s bedroom, and then moves to the ensuite, smiling as he’s greeted with foggy glass, and the outline of Jamie’s naked frame shifting about under the water while he sings terribly out of tune Libertine songs to their daughter.

“I thought we were trying to settle her for sleep?” Alex calls out over the roar of the spray, setting Violet’s bottle down and approaching the shower. He tugs the glass door open and takes in the sight of Jamie under the water, Violet cradled in his strong arms, water clinging to her long lashes as her eyelids droop sleepily.

“Shhh,” Jamie chuckles. “It’s workin’ - see? She doesn’t care that her Daddy can’t sing.”

Alex stares for a moment, completely captured by the image of Jamie and Violet, and he swallows thickly as he nods. “Aye,” is the only reply he can rasp. He reaches for Violet. “D’ya want me to-”

“Hop in, so’s the water doesn’t run out. We’re finished in here. I’ll settle her; don’t think it’ll take much, aye?” Jamie grins and moves to step out of the shower.

“Here,” Alex hops to action, pulling a towel from the rack and opening it to receive Violet. “Give ‘er here so you can get out.”

Jamie hands the infant over, ducking to press a quick, wet kiss to Alex’s mouth. Then, he finds his own towel and buffs off his limbs and torso, before reaching for the robe behind the door. When he’s donned it and secured it about his waist, he reaches to take Violet back, and finds Alex staring.

He’s seen that look countless times, the one of utter fascination and adoration and pure affection, and it always leads to long, lingering kisses, soft touches, heated words, and straining muscles. “Let me get her settled,” Jamie grins, lifting a dozy Violet, wrapped in her towel, from Alex’s arms. “Then we can continue with that look.”

Alex’s cheeks flame and he scrambles to find the bottle he prepared. “Don’t think she’ll need it but ah...here,” he says, handing that over to Jamie, too.

“Be right back,” Jamie whispers, before he moves out of the bathroom.

Alex stares after him, wondering at his long-lasting good fortune, and feeling rather silly at the way Jamie makes him fluttery. Stripping his own clothes off he hops into the shower, and loses himself for a few moments.

+

When Jamie returns, he finds Alex perched on their bed, showered and wearing his customary t shirt and boxers, his damp, dark hair pulled up into a small bun at the back of his head, pieces escaping and hanging in his eyes. His attention is divided between an episode of _The Wire_ that he’s seen before, and a book of poetry that looks older than he and Alex combined. 

Sensing movement in the doorway, Alex glances up, expression a little dazed from being submerged in different worlds, and he gives Jamie a little grin with the corner of his mouth. “How’d we do?”

“She’s down. No trouble.” Jamie pulls the bottle from the pocket of his bathrobe and sets it on the dresser. “Didn’t even need that.” He cranes his neck to glance at the TV. “I’ve not seen this one,” he frowns, cocking an eyebrow back at Alex. He takes a moment to look his husband over, from the dark hair curling at the places behind his ear, to the long, lean legs beneath the boxer briefs, to those slender, sculpted feet. Tip to toe, Alex Turner is beautiful, and sometimes Jamie has to stop and pull himself together.

Alex, once more staring at the TV, unmoving, lifts his shoulder. “Probably aired while you were in Rome.”

Jamie blinks, pulled from his reverie, and detects the slight hint of snark in Alex’s voice. “Oh, _si_ ,” Jamie drawls. “ _Probabilmente_.”

Alex playfully narrows his gaze at his husband and then picks up the remote. “Fine, I’ll find summat we can watch together.”

“It’s okay, Alex,” Jamie chuckles, crossing to bathroom once more. “I’m just gonna brush me teeth. Be back in a few.”

Alex changes the channel anyway, flips through them all, and then finds that there’s really nothing worthwhile to watch other than _The Wire_. Shrugging to himself, he tosses the remote back onto the bed and picks up his book once more, silently skimming the pages and watching for Jamie to emerge from the bathroom.

When he does so, he’s lost the robe in favour of a pair of plaid flannel pants. Alex tracks the breadth of Jamie’s shoulders with his gaze, enjoying the taper of narrow hips and the lean, hard muscle that wraps his torso, and all that lovely chest hair of his. 

“What’s this?” Jamie asks, holding up a small bottle for Alex to inspect.

“Ehhh…” Alex shakes his head and peers at the small bottle in Jamie’s grasp. His eyes widen as he recognizes it: a bottle of nail polish in a frosted teal colour. “Oh, that’s Taylor’s,” he breezily replies. “We went shoppin’ yesterday an’ she left it in the car. I were gonna give it to her t’morrow.”

Jamie’s interest is piqued, and he turns the bottle around and then upside down, looking for a name. “Mint Frosting?” He reads, approaching the bed and glancing down at Alex’s bare toes. An idea is forming, and he looks back up at Alex with mischief in his blue eyes.

“Wot are you - Jamie, _no_ ,” Alex gasps, knowing _exactly_ what his husband is thinking. He picks up the remote and puts the TV on ‘mute’. “Cookeh, put it back,” he chuckles, drawing his feet closer to his body.

But Jamie’s already crawling onto the bed, and his free hand flashes out to snare Alex’s slender ankle and pull him back into place. “Hold still, Al,” he growls around a giggle. With his other hand, he shakes the polish vigorously.

“Cookeh, c’mon, it’s not mine!” Alex’s voice is shaking with laughter, but the shortness of breath is due to the way Jamie’s grasped his foot, and the way Jamie is looking at him. Alex lets out a breath, and then gnaws on his bottom lip as Jamie makes the first stroke of color down the nail of his big toe.

“Don’t worry,” Jamie murmurs, sinking the tiny brush back into the polish. He makes another stroke next to the first one, impressed with his handiwork. “We’ll replace it.” He looks up at Alex from under his brows, and grins at Alex’s expectant look. “ _I’ll_ replace it.”

“Oh my god, this is so fooked up,” Alex sighs, shivering as he settles against the pillows at his back. His knees splay so he can watch Jamie carefully paint each one of his toes.

It’s a lesson in patience, and submission of sorts, and Alex has to stay focused so that he doesn’t move and mess with Jamie’s short, delicate strokes. Really, he’s not surprised how well his husband does this; if his draft work is any indication of his attention to detail, then it’s a wonder he hasn’t actually had Jamie do this for him before.

Then again, having his toes painted has never really crossed Alex’s mind before now.

A soft stream of air over his foot suddenly pulls him back to the moment and he lets out his own huff, cheeks heating, as he watches Jamie purse his lips in a little ‘o’ and blow against the drying polish. Jamie’s interest, however, is definitely not on the drying time, not with the way he’s watching Alex shift and shudder.

Jamie loves when he can get Alex to still. The man always seems to be twisting and moving and drifting about, but settled here on the bed, Alex seems almost under a spell, watching as Jamie paints. The way Alex is panting, paired with those softly blushing cheeks, makes Jamie grin, and he’s not oblivious to the way Alex’s briefs are struggling to contain his arousal. With a small grunt, Jamie twists his own hips, and presses his rapidly rising cock down into the mattress. A game of willpower then - he’ll not give into his desire until Alex’s toes are finished.

The prospect of some needed coupling with his husband makes Jamie work efficiently. In a series of short, quick strokes, Jamie has painted all ten toes with ‘Mint Frosting’, and he has to admit that the color is quite fetching with Alex’s complexion. There’s a sigh of relief when Jamie finally caps the polish, and looks up to see Alex’s eyes bright and wide, mouth open as his breath becomes short. Grinning slyly, Jamie gently moves Alex’s feet, one on either side of his shoulders, and then slowly crawls up the length of the younger man’s body, humming at how he can practically feel Alex vibrating beneath him. The polish bottle gets deposited on the nightstand as soon as Jamie can reach, and then he cages Alex in with a hand on either side of the dark-haired head.

Instinct moves Alex to loop his arms up around Jamie’s neck, and he tugs the older man down, legs going to wrap those lean hips he admired only twenty minutes before. Jamie stops him, however, sliding his hands down to hook Alex behind the knees and still his movements.

“Gotta let those toes dry, babeh,” Jamie murmurs against Alex’s mouth. He kisses the lad then, prying those lean thighs apart and pushing his groin against Alex’s.

Alex’s groan rattles from his throat, straight into Jamie’s mouth, and his tongue follows, slipping right against Jamie’s as he lets the older man move him into any position he pleases. The feeling of Jamie’s weight on him, and the hard, hot press of Jamie’s erection against his, thin cotton separating them, makes Alex lightheaded and he gasps as he pulls his mouth away. Threading his fingers into Jamie’s hair, he nods and gulps, “Do what you gotta.”

The older man hums in agreement and one hand leaves the spot where it grasps Alex’s knee to snake between them. He pulls his hips back a fraction, fingers tugging at first the cotton of Alex’s briefs, and then at his own lounge pants. The anticipation of feeling Alex’s heat directly in contact with his, to fit their cocks together, makes Jamie shake. When the tip of Alex’s erection comes into view, flush and smooth, his shaft curved back towards his belly, Jamie moans and kisses Alex roughly once more, and moves to curl a hand-

A shrill shriek of discomfort tears into the thickness of the room. The kiss is broken, both heads swinging to the source of the sound - the baby monitor on the dresser.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me,” Jamie huffs.

There’s another series of squawks and squabbles before a tiny hiccup sounds, and Violet goes silent.

Jamie grins triumphantly and turns back to Alex. “There now, where were we?”

Alex chuckles smoothly, and flicks his tongue against Jamie’s bottom lip while his hands smooth over Jamie’s shoulders. “Righ’ about ‘ere, I fink-”

Violet’s dissatisfied wail floods the monitor again and Jamie winces, making Alex giggle. “How does she _know_?” Jamie huffs, sitting back and running a hand over his hair. “She _always_ knows.”

Alex reluctantly slides his boxers back into place and then slides out from where he’s still trapped beneath Jamie. “I got this,” Alex offers, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“You sure?” Jamie says. “Don’t want you to mess up your toes-”

“Fuck right off,” Alex sniffs, standing and pulling his toes back from where they might contact the carpet. He shuffles to the door on his heels, thighs and calves straining with the awkward gait. “I said I got this.” He turns as he leaves and glances at Jamie, who’s settled back onto the pillows with a gruff sigh. “Don’t fall asleep on me, babeh.”

Jamie smirks and waves Alex off as he picks up the remote. “Just hurry back, yeah?”

Alex shrugs. “Tell that to your daughter, love.”

+

Arielle huffs out a breath of air, ruffling her cinnamon colored waves. “What are we looking for again?”

“Mint Icing,” Alex absently, scanning the chromatic display of tiny, shiny bottles in the drug store.

“And why,” Arielle presses, picking up a bottle of ‘Mugged on the 6 Train’ and adding it to her basket, “are we looking for it?”

“Cuz I have to replace Taylor’s,” Alex says with a shrug, as if it answers everything.

Of course, it doesn’t, and Arielle stares at Alex’s profile and his furrowed dark eyebrows. “Why are we replacing it?”

“Hmm?” Alex glances back and is met with her curious stare. He’s ruffled, of course, and he goes back to looking at the nail polish, making a few sounds. “Ah, it’s nowt, she left it in me car an’...” he shrugs, not really answering.

Arielle doesn’t push the issue, but she does find the colour they’re searching for, and she hands it to Alex with a wink. “Gonna take me home for a drink?” she purrs, batting her eyelashes.

“I dunno, me husband is home,” he sings playfully.

“He’s bi, right? Ooh, maybe we can have a threesome!” she jumps up and down and claps her hand at their long-running inside joke.

“Yay!” Alex answers flatly, giving her his bitchiest glare.

Arielle laughs out loud and swats Alex in the chest. “Oh my god, get over it. He’s not my type. He’s Miles’ type, but not mine.” Her teeth are gleaming as she grins.

“Arielle, sweetheart, if it’s warm an’ it’s got a ‘eartbeat, it’s Miles’ type.”

She gasps, pretending to be shocked. “I’m telling him you said that.”

“Go ahead,” Alex snorts. “He knows it’s true. He’s a total slag - both of you are,” Alex sighs, looping his arm over Arielle’s shoulders and moving towards the cash register. “Fine, I’ll take you home. I’ll text Jamie an’ ask him to put a bottle of wine in the fridge.”

Arielle sighs and leans against Alex’s shoulder. “You’re so good to me, baby,” she murmurs.

“Aye, well...don’t get too comfortable. Cookie don’t like sharing,” he winks.

+

“Honey, we’re home!” Arielle calls into the front entrance of the home Jamie and Alex share.

She and Alex toe their shoes off and then pad into the kitchen where Jamie greets them, seated at the table and bouncing Violet on his knee as he looks over notes for his next project.

“There’s my favorite girl!” Arielle gushes, dumping her bag onto the table and scooping Violet from her Daddy’s arms. The two girls coo and giggle and gossip as Alex sets about pulling the bottle of wine from the fridge and opening it.

“I thought _I_ was her favorite girl,” Alex pouts, pulling the cork free.

Jamie shakes his head and pushes his papers aside before standing and padding to where Arielle is filling Violet’s ear with nonsense. “Don’t you corrupt her. At least not yet.” He kisses Violet’s cheek and then Arielle’s. “How are you, love?”

“I’m good. Work is busy, but it’s keeping me out of trouble.”

A snort of laughter sounds from where Alex is pulling glasses out.

“Shut up, Alex,” Arielle sighs.

“Ey, don’t use such abusive language in front of me daughter,” Jamie mutters around a smile, reaching for Violet.

“Get outta here, Cookie,” Arielle growls. “She’s mine. You get her every other day. Let me have some girl time with my niece, all right?” She swings Violet around, glances down to ensure she doesn’t get her feet tangled on chair legs, and the stops.

Jamie’s wearing flip flops.

His toes flex, nails painted with a shimmering, dark blue-green, and Arielle quickly looks up, a mile-wide smile on her face. “I like your frosting, Cookie,” she smirks.

Jamie’s cheeks turn red and he glares at Alex who has started giggling.

“See what happens when you fall asleep after I’ve told you not to?”


End file.
